Serenity and Alice take on Hogwarts
by Savage3511
Summary: When Serenity and Alice go back to Hogwarts for their Fifth year strange things begin to happen. Alice's twin bestfriends start to look really cute. Serenity changes from tom boyish to girlyish? Harry and Ron become gay? What else could possibly happen. Read me to find out! Written by McCoysgirl and Savage3511. Enjoy


Harry Potter fan fiction stuff-

Character sheet-

Name-Alice Snape

Age- 15

Year-5th

House- Gryffindor

Hair- short on one side, long on the other, platinum blonde with a black streak,

Eyes- light blue

Skin- pale

Body- pear shape

Personality- prankster, funny, random, outgoing, doesn't care what people think, doesn't take shit from anyone, badass

Crush- Fred and George

Dad- (Real father is dead) (step dad) Severuse Snape

Mom- Emma Rose

Siblings- Serenity Snape (Step sister)

Best friend(s)- Serenity, Harry, Fred, George, Neville

Friends- Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, Lee

Enemies- Slytherins

Fav teacher- Hagrid

Least fav teacher- Trelawney

Best class- C.O.M.C

Worst class- Divination

Protronuse- Tiger

Boggort- Spider

Character sheet-

Name-Serenity Snape

Age-15

Year-5th

House-Gryffindor

Hair-long black thin hair with blue streaks

Eyes-purple

Skin-tan

Body-hourglass

Personality-badass, doesn't take shit from anyone, shy, fun, crazy, when needed to be sly

Crush-Oliver Wood

Dad-Snape

Mom-Lilly Potter

Siblings-Alice Snape

Best friend(s)- Alice, Oliver, Harry, George, Ron

Friends- Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Fred

Enemies- Slytherins

Fav teacher- Hagrid

Least fav teacher-Filch

Best class-History of Magic

Worst class-Potions

Protronuse-Giant ass Snake

Boggort-Thunder

Chapter One: Ginny's Sorting

Serenity's P.O.V

I looked over at my sister, well my step sister but I still call her my sister, Alice. Then over at Fred, George, and their little brother Ron. "Do you see her yet?" I ask. "No Serry, Clam down." Fred said. I looked down the table to see Ginny in line. Oliver smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back. I turned to Alice and mouthed "He smiled at me. He has the cutest smile". She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whats so funny Allie?" George asked. "Um nothing" she said smoothly. I put my head on the table to keep people seeing me blush so hard.

Alice's P.O.V

"God what's taking so long?" I groaned in boredom.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Fred stated peering around.

"Here they come," I heard Lee say from a bit farther down the table pointing to the hall doors.

We all peered over as the room was filled with excited murmurs and chatter.

"I hope Ginny is put in our house," Serenity stated excitedly waving at Ginny who looked pale and nervous.

"She will be," Said Fred.

"Yeah, she's a Weasley," George added as they both grinned widely at us.

Then the sorting started, we sat there for what seemed like forever when finally…

"Ginny Weasley," McGonagall called looking pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny walked up to the stool shaking, she slowly sat down, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and we all sat in silence… waiting..

"…Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, we all cheered in joy as Ginny hopped off the stool and headed over to our table.

"Good Job, sis," The twins said in unison.

"Whoohoo, we got another Weasley!" Serenity shouted beside me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

Serenity's P.O.V

I walked back to my room after eating. I was so full! I laid down after changing in to my Gryffindor night pants and a t shirt. I yawned.

"Psssst! Serenity! Are you still up?" Alice asked. I looked at her. "No I'm out skydiving. Leave a message after the yawn" Yawn. Ace looked at me as if I've gone nut so. "Dude we should go and hang out with the Twins." Why?" "Cause Oliver is going to be there that's why" "I'm tired." "So?" I glared at my step sister. "Woah clam your tits" I laughed evilly and got up. "Where are you going now?" "To hang out with Wood and the twins"

Alice's P.O.V

The common's room was filled with a shit load of food, music, and Gryffindor's.

"I like this party already," Serenity shouted over the loud music to me as we made our way thru the packed room towards the twins.

"Hey have you guys seen Oliver? Serenity's looking for him," I stated with a wide smirk as we came to stand beside them.

"Yeah he's over by the stereo, he wanted to help out so we told him to make sure no one messed with the radio," Fred stated.

"Yeah, he's done quiet a good job so far," George added winking at me, I just blushed and looked elsewhere. I turned to my right and noticed Serenity was already gone.

"Pfft, teenagers in love," I chuckled turning to talk to the twins some more.

"So Allie, how's it going with Cedric?" They both asked me in unison.

"Eh, I decided I don't like popular guys, I now have a thing for red headed twins," I stated begin the strait forward person I am.

"Oh really?" Fred asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Can you prove that?" George asked smirking mysteriously.

"Hell yeah I can," I replied grabbing George by the collar before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Damn Allie," George said smirking as we pulled away.

"Hey where's my proof?" I heard Fred whine from where he stood beside George. I just laughed and pulled Fred into an equally passionate kiss.

Serenity's P.O.V

I looked over at Alice to see that she was in a lip lock with one of the twins. I smiled and turned back to Oliver. "So what's up?" "Sitting here by the stereo so no one messes with it" Oliver said. "Looks like fun" I said shyly. "Oh yeah it's a blast Serry. What are you doing?" "Talking to you" I said looking down to do a dress check. Dang it! I was still in my Gryffindor night pants and t shirt. I glared over at Alice. She gave me a look of confusion. I slyly look at me up and down and she laughed. "Uh I'll be right back" I said.

Oliver nodded and I walked somewhat ran back to my room and tossed off the pants and shirt and pulled on a mini jean skirt and a black tank top. I quickly pulled on my green DCs and eye liner. I ran back and stop behind Alice, I slap her on the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" She said. I laughed and walked back to Oliver. "Hey" "Hello" "So whatcha doing now?" "Same thing I was doing five minutes ago Serenity." "Fun" I said as I looked down and muttered "Damn" under my breath. I looked around for a person to go talk to. I spotted Ron doing something that looked stupid. "Um I gotta go" "Bye"

I walked over to Ron. "Ronald Weasley! What are you doing" I asked in his mom's voice. He turned around wide eyed and panicked. I laughed and the twins give me thumbs up. "Serenity! Don't you ever do that again. I nearly made a mess in my pants" I smiled and proofed in a fake spider on my hand. I tossed it at him and he screamed like Ginny, Only higher. Everyone stopped doing what ever they where doing and looked at him. "Whoa Ronny kins we are embarrassed to call you our brother" Fred said. "Or Maybe Fred he is a sister?" George said.

Alice's P.O.V

It was midnight and the party had just gotten wilder. I was grinding against the twins on the dance floor when I noticed that a drunk as shit Serenity was in a full out make out session with Oliver Wood.

"Whoohoo you get some, Serry!" I shouted laughing when she gave me thumbs up not stopping the kiss.

"Why Forge, It seems that our dear friend Serry is giving me ideas of what to do with a special someone," George stated with his famous joker smirk.

"I am receiving ideas as well my dear Gred," Fred replied returning the smirk.

"What ideas?" I asked as they began to pull me towards the boys dorm.

"Should we tell her, Fred?" George asked.

"No, I believe we should show her, George," Fred replied as they pulled me into there dorm room.

"And show her we shall, my dear brother," George said as they pushed me onto Fred's bed before closing the curtain around his bed and putting a silent charm around us.

Serenity's P.O.V

I pulled away from Oliver. "I feel a welcoming force in Alice's presence" I said and Oliver just smiled. "You wanna go back to my dorm Serenity?" I looked at him worried. (Yeah I know I'm wasted but not wasted enough to know what's going to happen)

"If my dad finds out, He will kill you" "Whose your dad, I will love meet him sometime" he said wasted. I put my face in my hand and shook my head. I looked at Oliver. "Come on Oliver let's go to bed" "Yeah!" I got up and pulled him to his feet and walked to the dorms. I walked him to his bed. I laid down. "Come on Wood lay down" I said. He fell on top of me and started to snore. I pushed him to the side and moved off of the bed. I closed his curtain and walked past Fred's bed and saw my sisters bra get thrown over. "I'm totally telling dad" Alice opens the curtain to pop out her head. "You wouldn't dare bitch" "NANANA" I yell walking away slowly out of her reach so she can't grab me and choke me.


End file.
